That's not what I meant!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: KazumaxAyano oneshot. I think I made them a lil OOC... so sorry... Ayano is saved by Kazuma, but he seems to only care about deducted money, not the conditon she's in.


Ayano winced as she looked through one eye up at the yohma. She had never faced one so deadly on her own. She had been minding her own busniess on her way home when this yohma appeared and caused a problem. Ayano could no longer feel her whole right arm and a nasty head wound was bleeding, the blood running into her eye. "D-Dammit..." She breathed and lowered her head to the ground. "How... will I ever be able to lead the family if I can't even defeat a yohma?"

The yohma chuckled darkly. "Pathetic human."

Ayano gritted her teeth as she looked up again. Why was it all she wished was for Kazuma to show up? She carefully moved to her feet, letting out a painful cry. "D-Don't call m-me pathetic..." She breathed. "H-Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She hissed as she summoned Enraiha in her good arm. "C-Come on..." She hissed.

The yohma smirked and charged for her. Ayano tried her best to hold her ground. The yohma impacted and sent her flying.

_'There goes my life...' _She thought bitterly.

Just before she crashed into the ground, arms wrapped around her and kept her stable.

"K-Kazuma?" She breathed, looking up at him weakly.

Kazuma's eyes remained on the yohma. He lifted his one arm and flicked his wrist outwards at the yohma, blades of air whipping at the yohma. It cried out before finally disappearing. Ayano took one look at Kazuma's face before her body went limp in his arms.

...

"She's been out for days..."

"I'm sure she'll wake soon..."

"I should have been with her when that yohma appeared..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, none of us knew that yohma would appear."

"But look at her!"

Ayano groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. It only took a moment for her to realize who was in her room. Ren sat on the edge of her bed while her father, Jugo and Kazuma stood just beside the bed.

"F-Father..." Ayano choked out.

"And she's finally awake." Jugo smiled gently.

"You're lucky Kazuma showed up when he did!" Ren breathed and grinned.

Ayano's eyes drifted from the three to her shoulder then down her arm; it was in a sling. "Wh... What happened?"

"The yohma ripped tendents in your arm... you'll have no use of it until it heals." Kauzma murmured.

"And you were in a coma." Ren frowned.

"O-Oh?" Ayano asked and used her good arm to touch the bump on her head. She could feel the stitches and it made her wince.

"Why did you go off on your own?" Kazuma hissed.

Ayano blinked. "I-I... you were late, I wasn't going to wait around forever."

"Because of this I got deducted on my pay!" Kazuma hissed.

Kazuma's words hit Ayano like a tonne of bricks; he didn't care about her being injured? Only cared about how much money he was being deducted?

"Kazuma, please." Jugo said and shook his head. "I never said I was deducting you, this was not your fault."

Tears brimmed in Ayano's eyes and she turned her face away as her lip trembled. Ren frowned. "H-He didn't mean that, Ayano..."

"Yes he did..." She breathed.

Kazuma looked down at Ayano and sighed. "N-No I didn't... I didn't mean that I don't care you're injur-"

"Stop making up lies!" Ayano hissed. "P-Please.. can you all just go?" She whispered.

Jugo frowned at Kazuma. "Sure, Ayano." He said and walked out with Ren tailing behind.

Kazuma sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Okay, so he didn't say the right thing, yeah he was worried about losing money, but he wasn't going to say he didn't care about Ayano's conditon.

"A-Ayano..." He began.

"Go..." She whispered. "Just go."

Kazuma rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "I am your body guard, I'm not-"

"Yeah? Look at me. What kind of body guard are you?" She hissed, looking through the corner of her eyes at him.

Kazuma frowned. "A-Ayano... I'm sorry you're hurt."

"No you're not!" She hissed before wincing in pain.

"I-I am..." He murmured.

"No, all you care about is money, as always." She hissed.

He shook his head. "I-I didn't mean it like that..."

"Then what did you mean?" She hissed.

"I-I just meant..." He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Nothing... you meant nothing..." She whispered and sat up. She swung her legs off the bed and paused, her face deepening in colour. "I'm nearly naked!"

"You were covered in blood." Kazuma shrugged.

Ayano's eyes frantically looked over her nearly naked body aside from her undergarments. "I-I-I..."

Kazuma stood up and grabbed her housecoat hanging on the back of her door and threw it at her.

Ayano frowned as she looked down at it. Kazuma clued in and sighed, moving over to stand in front of her. He forced her to her feet, even though she was wobbly, and placed the housecoat on her. He helped her get one arm through then tied it around her waist, her injured arm hidden inside. He reached around her neck to pull her long hair out from the house coat so it laid against her back. "Better?" He asked and took a step back.

Ayano gave a small nod as she avoided his gaze. His hand reached out to lift her chin. "Ayano... I'm sorry. I didn't mean I didn't care that you were hurt... I-I have been worried about you... three days in a coma for someone as strong willed as you isn't a good thing..."

Ayano searched his auburn eyes before sighing. "I'm sure..." She murmured.

"Please... stop looking like that." He murmured.

Ayano scoffed. "Easy for you to say! You didn't feel like someone just stabbed you in the heart!" She paused after rethinking her words, her face turning red.

Kazuma couldn't help but smirk. "So sorry."

Ayano growled and tried to move around his but he quickly caught her around the waist and forced her back into his arms. "Just forgive me." He whispered, searching her eyes.

"N-No, Kazu-" She gasped as his lips were pressed against her own. His eyes were closed softly as his hand moved to her cheek. She breifly thought that she was hullusinating, that it was all in her head, but when he bumped her injured arm and she cried out in agony, she realized there was no way it was her imagination.

"S-Sorry!" Kazuma gasped and pulled back completely.

Ayano groaned as tears brimmed in her eyes. The pain was nearly unbearable.

"J-Just sit down..." Kazuma murmured and helped her back to the bed. He helped her lay down before kissing her forehead. "I-I'll see if there's anything that can help with the pain." He whispered and turned to leave when Ayano gripped his wrist, he slowly turned to look at her questionly..

"Say it." She breathed, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"S-Say what?" He asked.

"Say it..." She repeated, quieter.

He searched her pain stucken face before sighing. "Wh-What? Th-That... I love you?"

Ayano bit her lip and closed her eyes as she released his arm.

Kazuma sighed and moved back to kiss her lips softly. She let out a shaky breath as she kissed him back gently before he pulled back. "I'll be back..." He whispered and left the room.

Ayano stared at her door, more tears slipping from her eyes as her fingers touched her lips gently.

* * *

**AN:** Another one... I think I made them OOC Sorry... I did try .

I DO NOT OWN THEM!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
